The Hunt
by TolkienScribe
Summary: Of the many different customs of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen, there is one only between the Warriors and the Rangers. They call it the Hunt. One-shot divided into a prologue and three chapters. Complete. Do not own. Part of the Green Leaves Universe. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**Dedicated to: **ALL my readers, who continue to follow me. And gave me the push I needed. :)

**Background: **So this story had been published as a thank you to all my readers when I wrote my first story OTWAB. But a small incident with a hacker made me lose all of my stories. Discouraged, I told me readers (my dear, dear readers), that I utterly refuse to write a single word of this one-shot. Poor things were pretty nice about it but after nearly a year, I finally placed my hands on the keyboard.

So surprise!

**This does not have any romance. Kindly respect this viewpoint.**

All of my stories are connected. But you do not have to read one to understand the other.\

Enjoy! :)

**~S~**

**Prologue:**

"Now the customs of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen were far different than that of their race in any other land. Living in a forest that was shadowed by war and evil, they lived together as united, closely knit kingdom. It is often said that their loyalty in their king, Thranduil son of Oropher, was what saved them in the end. Among the most noteworthy customs were the customs observed by the elite forces, the Warriors and the Rangers, of the Eryn Lasgalen army. These are two in number. The first is the Hunt, a simple game played between the two forces. As mentioned earlier, the two elite forces had something of a playful rivalry and this custom of 'the Hunt' was a competition to see which was best."

-Context taken from "The Elves of An Age Long Past", by Barahir son of Elboron.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

*groans*

*old readers burst out laughing*

*hides her face in a wool cap* :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We have studied the armies of various Elven Realms, but let us revise the army of Eryn Lasgalen once again. It was like any other army, with foot soldiers, spearmen, cavalry, archers, scouts etc. but the importance lies mostly in their two elite forces of Rangers and Warriors. These were much fewer in number, but well trained, deadly in combat, and the leaders of the entire army. They were very different from one another from their temperament to their ways. The Warriors were strict when it came to protocol, deadly with the sword and on open terrain. The Rangers, on the other hand, were much more lax when it came to protocol, as their craft demanded, deadly from a height with a bow and a pair of knives. The kings Oropher and Thranduil belonged to the Warriors' force, but the prince Legolas Thranduilion was well-known to be a Ranger."

-Context taken from "The Elves of An Age Long Past" by Barahir son of Elboron.

oOo

A band of orcs marched between the dark brown-black trunks of the trees. This was denser than majority of the forest, so they walked close to one another. The trees shifted angrily, but were soothed by the company of two Elves sitting amongst their branches.

Hidden in plain sight by clever camouflage provided by their great cloaks and their garments, only their eyes freely watched the orcs marching below them.

"I do not know why we are simply letting them through." One of them confessed in barely heard tones. The orcs were causing enough of a racket to make his voice go unheard. Besides, the wind was blowing towards them.

"We have to pick our battles," the other one said evenly, soothing his companion. His companion was just about to retort when the direction of the wind shifted, carrying their voices towards the orcs. They fell silent, watching all of them leave before safely continuing.

"I doubt your father would have simply let them through." The first one protested, pulling off his hood. Black hair spilled over his shoulders, the upper half braided to keep from his face. The other did the same, his golden hair falling in the same fashion.

"Father does not want to see his son and his valuable Spy killing orcs left and right without any form of help." He answered.

"We can take them, Legolas." The other argued. "It will be easy!"

"Do not, Dorián," Legolas warned. "Waste any more arrows and I will have Hanon make you fletch your own arrows."

"I never liked you." Dorián muttered. The two friends made their way back to the Halls; giving a friendly touch to each tree trunk they passed by.

"Look at the brighter side of things!"

"And that is?"

"Today is a meeting between Warriors and Rangers!"

"Good grief," Dorián muttered. Legolas cast him an amused eye.

"The sentiments are understandable but remember the plan."

"I do not think they will fall for it… this time."

"They are Warriors, Dorián. Prick their pride and they will coming roaring after you like Dwarves."

They laughed.

oOo

In spite of his best efforts, his mind was wandering again.

Thranduil's fingers tapped continuously of the armrest of his throne, his other hand tucked under his chin as he tried his hardest to give the group of petitioners his complete attention.

"Save your poor armrest from the treatment." Thorontur murmured to him.

"Save me from this treatment." Thranduil answered. His eyes were enough to indicate the Elves who were speaking to them.

"You must do your duty as a king."

"Right until the day I die."

"Precisely."

"Only that I will not."

"Precisely," Thorontur repeated. Thranduil glanced at him and Thorontur knew him well enough to recognize the barest hint of exasperation and amusement in Thranduil's eyes.

"I hate you." Thranduil muttered.

"Hate is another form of love, Sire," Thorontur said dryly. "Now we have another set of petitions from the Merchants' Halls."

"Spare me," Thranduil muttered.

"I will not."

"I have been good!" Thranduil complained. "It has been months… months! Since I last asked for a break!"

"Sometimes I do not understand just how your father managed to keep you in leash."

"Sometimes I do not understand just how you think you can manage to keep me in leash." Thranduil retorted.

"Oropher was excellent in providing examples when he was king." Thorontur said. Thranduil sighed. Unlike Legolas, Thranduil tried his hardest to run from his royal duties as much as he could.

"I have raised a foot soldier in my house rather than a prince," Oropher had remarked once. "Sit, and stay! You have work to do, my son!"

Thranduil glared at Thorontur who only smiled serenely back. Finally, Thorontur felt a bit sorry for his king.

"Well, there is something interesting in the today's schedule. We gather the Rangers and Warriors to meet."

"Oh, dear."

"Indeed."

oOo

The black-haired Elf was tall, well-muscled but lean. His hair was pulled back in strict braids and his thick eyebrows gave him the impression of sternness. He was fully armed, with his dual knives strapped behind his back with the company of his bow and quiver full of arrows. Just as he was going to enter the council room, he was stopped by a reluctant looking Elf.

"Forgive me, Commander Fion," the Elf said. "You must unarm yourself before entering the chamber."

"And who commanded this?" Fion asked, brow furrowing.

"The king, my lord, with respect to… what happened the last time such a meeting took place."

"Ah, I see." Obviously neither Fion nor the rest of the Elves wanted to repeat what happened the last time they had a meeting. He quickly unarmed himself and passed into the chamber. Thranduil and Thorontur were already waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Thorontur asked Fion.

"This is a meeting between Rangers and Warriors. I am a Ranger, and not only that a Ranger Commander," Fion said. Then he squinted at Thorontur with a pretended questioning look. "What are you doing here, Thorontur?"

"I am an advisor, and also a Warrior," Thorontur said. He was completely unfazed by Fion's teasing.

"It has been a long time since I saw you handle a sword."

"Meet me in the practice rooms, and we will see how you fare."

"Sword is never my first weapon of choice."

Meanwhile, Thranduil was slowly massaging his temples in circles with his index fingers.

"Stop," he implored. "I am trying to prepare myself for this meeting. Try not to fight before the meeting has even begun."

"He started it." Thorontur said, gesturing at the other Elf.

"And now you are behaving like children." Thranduil said. "It is good to see you, my friend." He addressed Fion warmly.

"It is good to see you as well. But you have a need for another advisor."

"He likes me fine where I am." Thorontur retorted.

"Enough, the both of you!"

They heard soft laughter coming from the open door. Thranduil looked there and inwardly groaned. Legolas and Dorián stood with arms around each other's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dorián, look at that!"

"I am looking!" The other Elf said, still grinning.

"They are rather acting like immature younglings are they not?"

"They are indeed."

"Calling your king an immature youngling can bring dire consequences," Thranduil said with a raised brow. "Do you know that I have some prison cells cut so deep in stone I can forget about them? It would be wonderful if I throw you both in them."

"You wouldn't." Thorontur said.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No, because deep down you have a weakness for these two, no matter how much mischief they lend themselves in, and they know it." Thorontur said. Thranduil looked at him for a long moment.

"I think you are right." He said at last.

"Ha! Legolas, I told you!" Dorián crowed.

"And one more peep from you, my spy, and there will be trouble." Thranduil said to Dorián.

Their light bantering would have continued back and forth but the Warriors poured into the room, followed by the Rangers. There was chattering and laughter, as insults were thrown about mixed with genuine conversations.

"Rangers and Warriors in the same room!" One of the Warriors said humorously. "This is asking for a disaster, my King!"

"A disaster I am willing to take for the moment. As long as you have all left your weapons outside," Thranduil said dryly. That brought another wave of laughter.

"You know I think the servant outside has become a bit overwhelmed." Arandur, a Ranger, said.

"Really? How so?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, each one of us disarmed ourselves and handed our weapons to him, accompanied with a few threats."

"I hope all of you had not scared the wits out of him. He is a good Elf whose only job was to fetch food and drink for me while I work and make sure I take some time to dine. Nothing should happen to him, please. I want him undamaged for his work tomorrow."

"Who called for this meeting, Sire?" One of the Warriors asked as the chatter died down to a hum and then to nothing.

"The Rangers did, for reasons they claim to be extremely dire." Thranduil said, gesturing towards his left where the Rangers were seated.

"It was extremely dire," Fion said innocently.

"Mm-hmm," one of the Warriors, Halion, scoffed. "And what is this 'dire situation'?"

"Well, I am sure you have heard all the rumors." Dorián said. His voice, too, was innocent. But the Warriors were perceptive.

"One Ranger acting innocent is one thing, but two means trouble," Olben observed. "What evil have you lot conjured in your mind? Out with it!"

"No evil at all," Legolas said.

"We just think the Warriors have become a little bit lax," Nimon, a Ranger, added.

"Lax?" There was danger in the Warrior's disbelieving tone.

"Lax," Arandur confirmed, nodding. "And maybe a little," he gestured at his abdomen, "flabby-chested around the middle."

"Why you little-" Olben rose from his seat only to be pulled down into it. All of the Rangers wore smug looks on their faces. Thranduil suddenly understood what the Rangers wanted.

"I think you just rose to the bait, Olben." Thranduil said. "These Rangers have ulterior motives. I think you will enjoy them."

"Don't be too sure," Fion warned. "We have planned this. You have no plans."

"You are right, Fion," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we shouldn't. Warriors can be a little slow when it comes to guessing what our plans are."

This time Halion was the one rising from his seat and he was forced back into it. Thranduil bit back his smile.

"Come, enough toying." Thranduil said. "Speak your mind and be done with it."

"Oh, it is just that we haven't had a…" Fion raised his brows, "well, a Hunt for ages and we assumed that it would be a good way of whipping the Warriors back into shape."

The Warriors looked surprised.

"You want us to hunt you?" One of them asked. Usually, though not always, the Warriors were the ones who initiated the Hunts.

"In a matter of speaking, though we will see who is the Hunter and who is the prey." Fion said.

"We do have a condition though," Legolas said. "You do not use your hounds."

There was loud protesting on that part.

"What? Are your skills so less that you are so dependent on your hounds?" Legolas asked.

"No hounds," Thranduil said. "We will use no hounds."

"So," Bregon, one of the fellow Rangers, said slowly. "We have a Hunt?"

Everyone turned their heads to their king. The decision now lay on Thranduil.

"We have a Hunt." Thranduil confirmed. All of the Elves sat back with satisfaction. The anticipation was almost palpable.

"You did it to avoid work," Thorontur muttered to him.

"Oh, shut up."

On the Rangers' side, Legolas was also whispering to Dorián.

"Told you," Legolas hissed in Dorián's ear. "Prick their pride and the Hunt starts."

"We heard that!" Some of the nearby Warriors chorused.

It took them less than an hour to ready themselves for the Hunt.

"Everyone seems to be excited," Thranduil said laughingly. "I have never seen us ready ourselves this quickly for a Hunt."

"Yes, well, it has been years. I think they are just a little excited. I should warn you though, the Rangers are overly confident. They think they have the upper hand."

"They always think they have the upper hand."

"They always have the upper hand." Thorontur corrected. "Don't forget the last Hunt."

Thranduil remembered the last Hunt very well, in which the majority of his Warriors were found hanging upside down from sturdy branches when it had not even been four or five hours into the game. It was almost worth not mentioning. The Warriors had been teased mercilessly but one good thing about all of them was that they took it all in good humor.

"You are a tad bit overdressed, Thranduil." Thorontur said. "No weapons, remember?"

"The Rangers changed that rule." Thranduil said. He was dressed in full armor, his sword hanging from his belt and a crossbow from his saddle. "The forest is not safe for a weaponless Hunt. Everyone must be fully armed and fully equipped. See to it the Warriors do so."

It took them another hour to assemble properly.

"The Rangers had gone ahead." Thorontur said.

"No doubt to set some traps." Olben called to them. "We have to be wary. Who knows what else they planned for us?"

"Regardless," Thranduil said. "There is no turning back now. Let's go hunt ourselves some Rangers. Ride out!"

oOo

"Places," Legolas hissed. "If I find one Ranger out of place, that Ranger will find himself in permanent privy duty!"

"All of this goes down on you boy," Fion said to him. "And your nerve."

"Which seems to be failing me by every minute that passes," Legolas said dryly. "I do not know how I agreed to this."

"We blackmailed you," Dorián said soothingly. "It happens from time to time."

"When you get married Dorián, imagine who it will be pounding on your door at your wedding night."

"Well, I always keep a sharp throwing knife nearby. Try it."

"Now, children," Fion drawled. "Behave. I want to watch Thranduil be the one punishing you both before you two strangle each other."

"Wonderful burst of advice to give me confidence," Legolas said dryly, throwing his arm around Dorián's shoulders. "Come on. We have to track father and his company. Fion, father has three companies, one of which he is leading himself. Each company has twenty Warriors. See to it they have a difficult time in the forest."

"Of course."

oOo

The forest was unusually quiet. The horses' breathing was loud.

"Why do I have the feeling the Rangers are out there watching our movement right now?" Thorontur murmured to Thranduil.

"Stop imagining them in your head and you will be fine." Thranduil said. "That's one of their favorite tricks to use; turning the mind against the body. That's how they instill fear for the unknown and win most of their games over us."

"It has been almost two hours and not a single thing happened yet."

"Try not to curse it." Thranduil said. Silence fell.

"Thranduil," Thorontur suddenly said. His voice sounded extremely neutral, which meant something, was horribly wrong.

"Yes?"

"Look behind us." Thorontur said. "And tell me please that the path did not just disappear."

Thranduil looked back. Sure enough, the path they had taken was now occupied with trees. Thranduil stuttered.

"Well, it seems we are in a bit of a fix." Thorontur said. "What now?"

"The King finds his answers from the forest he rules," Thranduil said, recovering quickly and calling himself a fool in his head. He brought his horse close to a tree and pressed his hand over the bark.

_~Where are they?~ _Thranduil asked softly. But the tree only shifted his trunk, the rumbling sound resembling laughter.

"I hate you," Thranduil muttered to it, removing his hand. "Pesky outgrowth of wood." He yelped when the tree smacked him hard on the back of his head. Thorontur gave a weary sigh

"We are already at war with the Rangers, Sire. Try not to make us fight on two fronts."

"We were at war with the trees long before the Rangers," Thranduil said, massaging his head.

"And by we, we mean you," Thorontur answered, pacing his horse into a trot. The Warriors directly behind him were traitorous enough to stifle their laughter.

"Silence and propriety before your King!" Thranduil ordered. "Before I decide all of you look lovely working your hands to the bone in one project of the Halls or another."

"Yes, Sire." Some of the Warriors chorused, while others tried valiantly to stifle their laughter. Thranduil's war with the trees was more legendary than anything else.

Thranduil suddenly looked up from his horse. The trees were eerily silent, not giving anything away to them. It was clear that the trees were on the Rangers' side. For a moment he imagined soft, Elven laughter circulating around him and he felt a little uncomfortable.

He was being hunted instead of becoming the hunter.

Thranduil did not like this. Not one bit.

oOo

Legolas was trembling with laughter, Dorián's hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Stop laughing, you blithering, useless prince!" Dorián hissed at him. Legolas helplessly tried to tug away his friend's hand but his grasp only tightened. "If the King finds us here the plan will all be for naught!"

Once the fit subsided (and Thranduil's company passed safely out of earshot), Legolas sagged on Dorián's chest. Only when the latter was absolutely sure the Prince wouldn't start laughing anew and bring down a band of Warriors on them did he remove his hand.

"What happened to you?" Dorián demanded. "You looked like you were dying!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Legolas burst out, fresh chuckles erupted from his throat. "Father hates it when he couldn't find his game. The look on his face was priceless!"

Dorián was torn between humor and disbelief.

"You are hysterical." He told him.

"Hysterical? Of course I am hysterical! Father is going to throw me in the dungeons, boil me in a cauldron full of oil, skin me alive, toss me out of the highest windows-"

"Oh he wouldn't." Dorián said immediately. "He loves you too much for any of those. Although," Dorián added thoughtfully. "He might throw you in the dungeons and have you forgotten there, like he threatened."

"Sometimes I think we test his love a little too much."

"We only try to find out his limits." Dorián said generously.

Legolas thought about the plan and winced.

"Well, this might be the limit."

oOo

"The Hunt was first initiated by the Rangers. These two elite forces had something of a friendly rivalry between them, each proud in their own right. Neither of them was ever willing to back down from a challenge, which was, perhaps, their greatest weakness in these games.

However the purpose of this game is not to goad each other, nor is it to win. It is a test of an intelligent prey against an intelligent hunter. It is a test of skill, and endurance. The Rangers won often, though the Warriors had won their fair share."

-Context taken from "The Elves of An Age Long Past" by Barahir son of Elboron.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

I am extremely sorry for making everyone wait so long. My life has just become gloriously busy. That doesn't mean that I have abandoned my stories. I just need time to write my stories down.

Also, I kind of... forgot. Sorry. I lose track of time (isn't it February?) sometimes. It was only when the reviews started coming in screaming for updates that I realized I haven't written anything in a while.

**Replies to Anon:**

Just A Reviewer: Thanks! I am so glad you enjoyed the prologue. Hopefully this will make up for it, when you come back to read! I do hope you would though. I am not the kind to leave my stories unfinished. It is just... argh, the time!

I wouldn't know how the puppy dog eyes are made, though my friends insist I make them a lot in person. :D it certainly worked when you expressed it though! I finally got up and wrote!

Hope you continue to enjoy my works. :)

Best wishes,

Scribe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"In truth, the Warriors and Rangers, in spite of their differences, kept the relations of close brothers. The rivalry in all effects was healthy. Each Hunt was unique, but most of the rules were set in place and remained unchanged. For example, Rangers and Warriors were to set with their own art of war. Rangers will shroud themselves, and if not then flee over trees. The Warriors pursue on horseback, leaving their horse only a brief matter of time beyond which they are no longer the part of the game. No weapons are to be drawn against any Elf, for they are, above all else, brothers."

-Context taken from "The Elves of An Age Long Past" by Barahir son of Elboron.

oOo

They sat for their midday meal in silence. Three Warriors stood at guard but there was no cause for alarm.

"Sometimes I think the forest is enjoying our games too much," Thorontur said, peering up at the trees that rustled and moved their branches above them. "At other times I feel I am at the losing party."

Thranduil scowled.

"I will have you drawn and quartered for you treachery."

"Mannish customs are beneath you."

"I assure you, they are not. The Dwarvish customs, however, are."

Thorontur's lips quirked upwards.

"I assure you, your son is merely a better ally of the trees."

"What you mean is that these infernal trees do not show fealty to the King of Elves-"

The tree Thranduil used as a support of his back whipped the crown of his head. Thorontur choked on his morsel. Thranduil inhaled and exhaled carefully.

"There will come a day I will burn these trees myself if I must-"

A heavy branch fell on Thranduil's head. The king's eyes watered. Thorontur buried his head in his arms and struggled not to laugh.

"It is better to ask for your king's health than sit there grinning like a fox!" Thranduil rubbed his head.

"I am sure you are alright," Thorontur said.

"There might be some damage to the mind."

"Your decisions are always with the edge of insanity, Thranduil."

"Snarky as a Ranger."

"And losing woefully as a Warrior," Thorontur said, peering up again. "I can imagine them in the woods, laughing amongst their own in the way they have strung as tight as a bowstring."

Thranduil looked up as well, and could not help but feel the same.

When they mounted their horses, Thorontur suddenly said, "Look behind you."

"I daren't."

"Thranduil!"

"How many are missing?"

"Three and they are the ones we posted as our sentinels."

"Sometimes, I wonder if the Warriors simply walk off with the Rangers without a fight just to see how I will react."

"That is very possible."

Some distance away, but safely hidden amongst the trees helping them, Legolas grinned at the compliant Warriors who sat with tied hands and feet.

"Make sure you give them something to eat." Legolas said, shoulders quaking in mirth. "They have done their part well."

"I don't think the king would like it if you keep stealing his Warriors under his nose," Fion said.

"A conspiracy is always in need of conspirators." Legolas said, then looked over Fion's shoulder at Rangers reaching him at a fast pace."

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked, smile quickly disappearing.

"Orcs," one of the Rangers answered. "Heading north."

"And my father's company?"

"They have turned east."

"Make sure they do not deviate from the path." Legolas said. He quickly armed himself. "Arandur, send a portion of your company to my father and give them some grief so they believe all is well. Dorián, come with me. Fion, make sure our precious goods stay in place."

oOo

The first noise they heard that interrupted the song of the forest was the loud rustle off Thranduil's left. They turned, hands reaching for their hilts. But nothing moved. Then the rustling became louder and Rangers moved from branch to branch, all of them laughing.

"Go after them!" Thranduil said.

The trees did not interrupt their ride, but Thranduil did not miss the way the branches outstretched each other to help the Rangers in their jumps. The Rangers laughed and goaded at them. Once, Thranduil's heart nearly leaped to his throat in worry when a Ranger jumped a length that was too long. But the Ranger scampered away, sending insults over his shoulder.

"Can I shoot them?" One of the Warriors called out.

"Shoot and the game forfeits in their favor!" Thorontur said. The Rangers were still moving slow, such that the horses did not need to go faster than a canter. They could not climb the trees after the Rangers, for Rangers and Warriors had to capture the most of the other through their own distinctive traits. For the Warriors, it meant staying atop their horses. They were only allowed to leave horseback for the count of thirty at the end of which they should return to their horses. Likewise, the Rangers must remain above ground as long as the Warriors were in sight.

"Who made these rules!?" Thranduil called to Thorontur.

"You did!"

"What?"

"Do you not remember? It was the Hunt in which Oropher himself took part in."

"Clearly I was drunk!"

"Oropher thought the same!"

It was a Warrior's well-timed and quick hand that brought down a Ranger with the use of a rope the end of which was formed in a noose. Thranduil leaped and grabbed a low branch before hauling himself up. He counted under his breath as he gained on another Ranger before catching him just as he took the leap for another tree. They landed together on the ground with Thranduil on top of his captive. The Ranger's hood pulled off as Thranduil helped him.

"Arandur," Thranduil said. "Pity, I was hoping it were my son."

"I apologize for the disappointment." Arandur's eyes were sparkling in unsaid mischief. "Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…" Thranduil hastily dragged Arandur to his horse and mounted, one hand still gripping tightly on the Ranger's arm lest he ran away again. The other Warriors caught up with him and took care of Arandur.

"Five Rangers," Thorontur announced once they reunited. "And they led us to a merry chase."

"Make sure none of them are harmed."

The Rangers sat smugly while the Warriors checked them.

"I didn't know you cared," one of the Rangers' drawled before yelping when the rope tightened around his wrists.

"Not too tight," Thranduil warned.

"They are making it very tempting, Sire."

"Losion-"

"I will try not to, Sire."

"Good."

"That was easy." Thorontur remarked.

"It was too easy." Thranduil said. Arandur only smiled serenely and he made himself comfortable.

oOo

"Scouts," Legolas announced over the dead body of an orc. He rose to his feet. "Hardly any concern, but it is for us if they interrupt the Hunt or come across any other Warrior party."

Dorián found that there were three orcs on the whole.

"If there are scouts, then a company of them won't be far behind." He warned.

"Set Rangers to scout ahead, individually so we may cover more ground." Legolas said. Sentinels were posted in outposts facing south where most of the orc nests lay, but some managed to slip past, and they still had to find the weakness in their defense. Dorián nodded and went off to arrange it.

"Now, it is time to return to the Hunt." Legolas finished cleaning his blade and retrieving arrows that could be salvaged. "What of the Warrior companies beside father's?"

"The Rangers should have reached them by now."

"I hope so. We need to capture them if our plan is to conclude beautifully."

"It will."

Unlike the meal the Warriors had, the Rangers, on the other hand, had a wonderful dinner of steaming hot soup. Felled logs were placed around the campfire, with many Rangers sitting on top and the rest sitting on the forest floor itself. Not all Rangers were present. Most were scouting the outermost rings where the Rangers supposed the Hunt was possible of going. But they meant to end the Hunt soon.

"I do hope we do not scar the Warriors." Dorián said to Legolas. "It won't do to break their spirits."

"I doubt they are like that. I think they would simply have wounded pride and dignity for a few months; father will have a difficult time restraining them on the training fields, unless he himself joins the training." It was not uncommon for the Warriors and Rangers to train together. It built trust, unity, and a comfortable way to challenge skills not like the ones they possess.

The dishes were quickly washed and passed from hand to hand into the underground storages the Rangers used for their patrols. Fire was put out and the knives returned to their sheaths. Soon, there was no trace left of their food. Evening was quickly approaching.

Legolas stood facing the covered shapes that gave queer noises underneath the cover.

"What am I doing?" He said aloud.

"You are leading us into a battle we will win, Legolas." His friend said with a thump on his shoulder.

"And if I do not?"

"You will bring upon yourself ruin for defying your brethren Rangers."

"And if I succeed, in this 'battle' as you call it?"

"You will have a proper name and a toast for your bravery."

Legolas sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he said at last. Dorián's face broke into a grin.

"Come now, it will not be too terrible. Smile."

"How did I end here?" Legolas' question was not meant to be answered but Dorián took a sadistic joy in answering regardless.

"Numerous reasons," Fion said, suddenly appearing behind his two former apprentices. "The Rangers under your recent command are the ones you helped train and passed through very hard tests. Many of us are those whom you have played mischief in one form or the other over the years-"

"Some of the jests are hundreds of years old-"

"Elves are known for holding grudges," Dorián said smoothly. "You really should not have irked us so, Legolas."

"I am beginning to see that."

"The question is, will you learn from it?"

"Nay."

"I thought as much. Well, on a more serious note, how long do you think your father will keep you in the dungeons?"

"Half an hour," Fion said.

"Till the day I die," Legolas said at the same time.

"I agree with the latter," Dorián said with a grin.

"Legolas' words are nothing but exaggeration."

"I really don't think I am exaggerating." Legolas said with a laugh.

"Neither am I," Dorián said. "Still, your father loves you dearly. His anger rarely stays wherever you are concerned, so I should not worry overmuch."

Legolas laughed, tapping the cages holding the spiders as he passed them by.

oOo

"In some ways, rivalry stayed between the Warriors and Rangers due to the fact that Thranduil was a Warrior but his son Legolas Greenleaf was a Ranger. The competition between the two royals added more appeal to the Hunt, often going as far as to bring creativity and imagination in their well-thought out plans."

-Context taken from "Elves of An Age Long Past" by Barahir son of Elboron.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

I am back, my lovelies, and with a new chapter. **Do leave a review and make me happy.** :)

I... haven't update this since May. And it is September. O.O Where WAS I?

**Replies to Anon:**

Tina: *imagines scene*, haha! It would be funny indeed! I can imagine Thranduil whirling his sword this way and that and his soldiers struggling to hold on to the back of his robes so that it would not dirty. :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

*is dragged and fed slowly to the Twilight books*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas controlled the game. Their saying was the ultimatum. It should be noted, however, that the game was partly difficult because the trees aided the Rangers in more ways than one. They were living beings with thoughts of their own. From what is gathered in Prince Legolas' narratives, they found teasing their King an endless source of amusement."

\- Context taken from "Elves of An Age Long Past" by Barahir son of Elboron.

oOo

"I don't like this." Thranduil announced, peering up at the treetops. He admitted to himself that he was feeling a bit nervous. The silence was beginning to fray his nerves. Thorontur, on the other hand, looked as calm and composed as ever.

"I don't like it either." Thorontur agreed. Thranduil glanced at Thorontur. The advisor barely showed an outward response. Thranduil knew what that meant. He narrowed his eyes at his companion.

"If there is anything you would like to say then say it." Thranduil told him. Thorontur turned his head and met his eyes squarely.

"Do you have any idea how much they will gloat once they win?" Thorontur asked.

"You are speaking as if they will win," Thranduil noted. Thorontur nodded his head.

"I am sure they will win." Thorontur answered firmly. Thranduil felt dread creep up on him. Then he turned his attention to the trees. He heard barely a whisper of leaves from them.

_~Maybe it has escaped your long but rather poor memory but I would like to remind you that I am your King, not my son!~_

The trees shook their branches in amusement but said nothing.

"I hate you all," he muttered under his breath.

High above them in the treetops, Dorián looked uncertainly down at the fleet of Warriors passing down them.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Now is not the time to have doubts!" Legolas hissed in Dorián's ear. "Wait for the trap."

"I am feeling sorry for the King." Dorián pondered. Their voices remained low, spoken directly in each other's ears. "He will not know what will happen to him."

"I do not think I feel as sorry for him as you do." Legolas admitted.

"What a thing to say for your father!"

"He should not put so much faith in Rangers!" Legolas protested. "He always assumes we would not try to win at any cost and every single time, he is sorely mistaken."

"Well, he would learn not to place his good faith in us anymore." Dorián said. Then he paused and he added. "I hope at least he trusts us for missions. It gets so dreary when we have to stay in the Halls." Legolas buried his laughter in Dorián's shoulder.

"I am sure he will," Legolas' voice was muffled. "He hates it when we create a fuss through our mischiefs in the Halls. I think he considers us a group of unruly children that will create havoc everywhere we step"

"True," Dorián conceded with a muffled laugh of his own. "He does act more like a weary father of many where we are concerned. They are in position."

"Good," Legolas said, sitting straight up.

Thranduil, down below, was acutely aware of being watched. The back of his neck prickled with the sensation. He glanced at the surrounding trees and decided it was time to gain allies through his trees.

_~Do you have Rangers among your branches?~ _ Thranduil crooned. High above and briefly panicking that his father would win over the trees' loyalties, Legolas leaned over and pressed his hand on his tree.

_~Don't tell him!~ _He pleaded.

_~We won't!~ _The trees answered, offended. The tree that Thranduil was speaking to shook its branches and said nothing.

"Bloody trees," Thranduil growled. "How is it that I am the King of the Forest and yet only my wife and son commanded them?" The trees continued to shake. "Stop laughing," Thranduil snapped. Thorontur stopped suddenly. At first, Thranduil assumed Thorontur actually heeded him, until he caught sight of his solemn look.

"Hold," He said quietly. "Something is wrong."

The trees were deadly quiet, completely still as if they possessed no will of their own. Thranduil felt deep anger churning among them. Thranduil reared his horse to a tree and placed his hand on its bark.

_~What danger looms beyond us?~_

_~Spiders! Five of them!~_

"Spiders!" Thranduil called over his shoulder. Hands went for their swords and pulled them free. "Dismount your horses and let them free. I will not lose our mounts to them!" Thranduil smoothly dismounted his horse and tossed the reins over his horse's head. He nudged him out of the way and the rest of the horses fled north.

They appeared bumping over fallen branches and rising land. Five large spiders crawled over to them; their bodies were black and hard.

"Spread," Thranduil commanded. "We can surround them instead of them surrounding us."

They quickly obeyed.

Spiders had few weaknesses and more strength. Their venom was toxic depending on their age. Their webs were stringy, thick and white and difficult to escape from. They preferred fresh meat over stale one, and tried many times to feast on Elves rather than on game. Their bodies were hard, black and glistening, impenetrable to spears and arrows. But the underside of their belly was soft and vulnerable. Also, a well-aimed stab in the joints of their appendages was advantageous.

One of the spiders trained its eyes on Thranduil. The Elven king saw his own reflection in them, multiplied numerous times on those dark beady eyes. Thranduil clutched the hilt of his sword in a firm but loose grip. Thorontur stepped beside him as they met the spider head on.

One of the appendages lunged forward, its point tapered into a sharp edge. Thranduil and Thorontur separated, each springing to the side. Thranduil leaped forward, his sword forming a perfect arc, but the spider caught his blade with a long, armoured appendage. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Thorontur creep on the spider unawares, drawing a sharp knife from his belt. Thranduil smiled grimly.

The spider gave a bloodcurdling scream as Thorontur rolled beneath it and pierced the underside of its belly. Its numerous legs buckled, and Thorontur hastily rolled away.

"That did not go as smoothly as planned," Thorontur called in his usual dry voice. Thranduil laughed and turned on his heel.

The Warriors were engaged with remaining four spiders. Two of the spiders were already injured. While the spiders did not possess sharp minds, they were certainly strong enough to warrant two or three Elves for their downfall.

Thranduil and Thorontur separated, each joining another group of Elves battling a spider. One of the Warriors managed to throw his spear right between the head and the body. The spider rolled on its back and curled its legs inward in dying throes. Another downed when two Warriors used the same method as Thorontur.

"BEWARE!"

The alarmed shout was for Thranduil. He instinctively looked over his shoulder and crouched at the same time. The appendage passed through the air where his neck would have been. The blow would have been fatal.

"To the King!" Someone shouted from above.

Thranduil whirled his head and looked up. The branches were flooded with Rangers, all perched with bows at the ready. Arrows rained down from above, catching spiders in their eyes and their joints. Inhuman shrieks filled the air.

The distraction from the arrival of Rangers nearly proved fatal for Thranduil. When his instincts shrieked a warning, he turned and saw a spider bear down an appendage at him. He sidestepped but was no quick enough. It punctured his arm and Thranduil involuntarily cried in pain before cutting it off with his sword. The spider screamed in agony.

"Father!" Legolas called from above. The spider recovered quickly but Legolas shot the spider before it attacked again.

"Father!" Legolas cried again. He leaped down from his branch and reached his father's side before Thranduil hit the ground. He lowered him gently, cradling his head with his arms. "You are safe. We will give you the antidote." Thranduil smiled, relaxing against his son. "Here," Legolas murmured and pressed a vial against his lightly. "It is the antidote. Drink." Thranduil complied and did not question even once why his son had an antidote readily available."

Thranduil's head became heavy and his eyes fluttered close. He lost consciousness soon after, and missed the small smile on his son's face.

oOo

Thranduil woke with his cheek pressed against hard surface. His head ached dully but mostly, his arms and legs were stiff, curled as they were against his chest. He shifted slightly and stopped when his hair caught in the wood. He opened his eyes slightly. His wrists were bound and so were his ankles. Suddenly, reality struck him.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

Thranduil's roar brought Legolas, Dorián and Fion to his cage- he was in a cage! All three of them were grinning at them.

"Morning, father!" Legolas chirped. He squinted theatrically up at the sky. "Or I should say, evening."

"How did I-"

"The spiders were a trap," Legolas continued brightly. "But I am sure you have figured that one already. You succumbed to the toxin but we did not allow it to spread and we gave you an antidote already. Then we bound you up and left you in there."

"Oh you truly did not need to explain the last part," Thranduil retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He spread his fingers, wrists immobile. "I am well aware of it." He frowned. "Five spiders… how did you know that they won't overwhelm us?"

"We trusted in your experience and prowess in the battlefield." Legolas said.

"And hoped it was not as lacking as it was rumoured." Fion added. Thranduil gestured at him rudely. Legolas snorted.

"I have to say," Hanon said, pleased. He placed his arms over the shoulders of Fion, Dorián and Legolas, drawing them close. "I am proud of them." Thranduil scoffed, scooting backwards until his back pressed against the wooden bars of his prison. He pressed his booted feet together.

"You spoil my son and only heir." Thranduil remarked, with only a slight trace of mirth in them. Hanon grinned and squeezed one hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I will have you stripped of your title as the Head Commander of the Rangers."

"You wound me, my lord." Hanon said, hurt. Then he laughed. "But then, I am out here and you are in there, caged."

"Aye," Thranduil said, eyeing his prison with distaste, "caged. You could have made better accommodations for your king."

"Perhaps," Hanon conceded. "But you could have used anything in there to make your escape and we did not want to lose our most valuable stag from our hunt." With a wink and a jaunty bow, all three of the Rangers dispersed.

Evening drew near and the shadows grew long and dark. Orbs of light came to life above them, floating among the branches. The Elves of Mirkwood were far different from their brethren, possessing power most Elves did not keep. Warriors sat in clusters under the shade of the trees, all of them bound hand and foot. Some Rangers sat around small fires and readied broth for dinner. They began to fill up bowls and picked loafs of bread. Picking up the bowls, they sat beside the Warriors and ate, and fed the Warriors as well. Thranduil smiled at the scene. For all the competitiveness, they were all brothers at heart.

Filling up a bowl of broth and placing a loaf of bread alongside it, Legolas unlocked Thranduil's cage and entered it. Dorián locked the gate behind him. Setting the hot food aside, Legolas untied his father.

"Too tight?" Legolas asked worriedly. Thranduil chuckled.

"You are too soft, boy." Thranduil said. Legolas laughed lightly.

"I learned from my king to give basic etiquettes to prisoners." He said. They ate in silence. When the bowl was half-empty, the calming sounds of a forest at twilight became more loud and excited.

"What is that?" Thranduil asked. He craned his neck. Legolas set the food aside and began to bind his father's wrists and ankles.

"I will go check." He said.

"I was hoping you would forget the binds." Thranduil said.

"I am sorry to disappoint." Legolas said with a quirky smile. He closed the door behind him. Thranduil dragged himself to the bars and looked. Fleets of Warriors trooped into the large clearing, surrounded by Rangers. Thranduil gave a loud groan. One of the Warriors looked his way and Thranduil recognized his advisor.

"Thranduil Oropherion!" Thorontur scolded him. "You are a disappointment of all the kings Greenwood possessed!"

"And by that you mean only two," Thranduil said wearily, "My father and I."

"Well a disappointment to your own house then!"

"Oh, do not say that!" Legolas interjected, laughing. "Poor father has a weakness and that is having too much faith in us Rangers… like the rest of the Warriors."

"Some of the Warriors simply dropped their weapons and came willingly," Fion volunteered the information. Thranduil and Thorontur glared at the captives, who protested their innocence in vain. "Oh, shush!" Fion silenced them impatiently. "Your king and his advisor are harmless… for now."

The Rangers laughed and Thranduil could not help but offer a grudging smile.

The trees shifted, the air turning quiet and uncomfortable.

_~What is it?~ _Thranduil demanded.

_Orcs!~ _They hissed in wrath. _~Twenty Orcs… they come from South!~_

As soon as the trees finished, a shout from the sentries went up.

"ORCS!"

The camp broke in flurry of movement. Rangers pulled free their knives and swiftly cut the Warriors free. Legolas unlocked the gate and released his father from his bounds. He pressed his father's sword in his hand, which was within an arm's reach. The Warriors were given their weapons as well. Fires were quickly extinguished.

"I want all the Rangers up in the trees," Thranduil ordered. Hanon and Fion shouted the command across the camp. The orbs above them vanished one by one. "Warriors will remain on the ground, and seek refuge below the trees. Wait for my signal!"

"Aye, Sire."

"Conjure the lights on my command!" Thranduil added.

"Aye, Sire!"

Legolas hesitated.

"You are wounded," Legolas said. "Are you sure you would like to fight?"

"Do not coddle me, boy." Thranduil said gruffly. "I faced more foes than Orcs."

"Legolas!" Dorián called from above, hidden in the leafy branches. "We need to gain height now!"

"Go!" Thranduil ordered. Legolas recognized the kingly tone and immediately nodded before obeying.

The last orb faded, and they were enveloped in darkness. Thranduil heard nothing but his quiet breathing. He slowed down his breathing, using it to count down time. Heavy footsteps grew louder as it drew near. Thranduil gritted his teeth against the inelegance of it. These were lesser Orcs travelled in larger packs, wore ill-fitted armor and carried poor weaponry. They were short, thin, without any concern for stealth and lacked all form of high intelligence. They were mostly ridiculed by higher Orcs. Currently, lesser Orcs were all that resided near Mirkwood and were the only ones that terrorized them.

The heavy footsteps entered the trap. Thranduil's sharp eyesight immediately caught the sight of the crouched creatures. One of the Orcs met his gaze directly. Thranduil knew immediately he was seen. They may be lesser Orcs, but they possessed good eyesight and keen hearing.

"Lights on!" Thranduil shouted.

Light suddenly flooded the forest from the orbs hanging high above them. Rangers were perched on sturdy branches, tips of arrows glinting dangerously from their bows.

"Volley!" Legolas' call echoed through the clearing. Arrows went free from their bowstrings. It was then Thranduil and the rest of the Warriors entered the fray.

Blood roared in Thranduil's ears as the all too familiar excitement of the battle coursed through his veins. His sword hummed when he wielded it with efficient strokes, felling creatures with complete ease. The first wave of Orcs of such station was easy to kill; they were usually young or inexperienced Orcs. The next wave, however, was more experienced.

Arrows shot now and then, taking down Orcs that tried to creep on him or his comrades unaware. Thranduil was grateful for the Rangers; it made their work much easier. An Orc charged at him, with a roughly hewn club in his hand. Thranduil readied his blade.

He nearly swung his sword, but a throwing knife hurtled at his enemy out of nowhere. It caught the Orc in his eye and the creature collapsed. Thranduil turned and found Fion busy nearby.

"That one was mine, you know!" Thranduil called to his old friend. Fion scoffed.

"I would have left it to you. But you were taking too much time!"

"You could have saved more if you were shooting from the trees!" Thranduil answered, killing another Orc.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to shoot when your large head comes in the way?" Fion asked furiously, disposing of two Orcs with successive strokes of his knives.

"This large head is the one that rules over you and this kingdom," Thranduil retorted. Fion's reply was cut off when an Orc leaped on his back. Thranduil grabbed the Orc by the hair and dragged him off Fion before killing him with a stroke of his sword across his neck.

"Well, I can commend that the owner of this large head has been most helpful," Fion said evenly, as if they were standing in a feast and not in a battlefield. Thranduil laughed. He turned and found the battlefield was clear of enemies.

"Look at that," Thranduil said with mild surprise. "We won. It seems working together has its benefits."

A bow darted over his vision. Thranduil froze when the wooden part of the bow stopped around his neck, the bowstring on the other side. He heard Fion's chuckle in his ear.

"And here we thought we were allies." Thranduil said conversationally. "You disappoint me." Fion laughed again.

"It was a temporary alliance that dissolved immediately after the death of the last Orc." Fion said. "And now the victory goes to the Rangers."

"Not so fast," the satisfied drawl in Thorontur's voice was unmistakable. "I have decided to turn the odds in our favour." Everyone turned towards the old advisor. Thranduil's feet scuttled over the soil awkwardly as Fion turned. Thorontur's stance was confident, with Legolas kneeling before him. Thorontur's flat side of his sword was pressed against Legolas' neck. The advisor looked very smug.

"I told you not to get caught, boy!" Fion barked at Legolas. The younger Elf looked sheepish.

"He came out of nowhere." Legolas protested. Fion shook his head at him. The bow tightened over Thranduil's throat.

"I have the King." Fion said to Thorontur.

"I have the heir." Thorontur retorted.

"The King is of higher rank and defeats the Prince every time."

"I am hurt." Legolas put in dryly. Neither of the two older Elves paid him an attention.

"Yield," Fion prodded. Thorontur only shook his head. Thranduil met his son's eyes and unspoken understanding passed between them.

"I forfeit," Thranduil announced. Fion looked at him in surprise.

"I, as well," Legolas added. "I call this match an even draw."

"What? Nay!" Dorián exclaimed in dismay. The Ranger stood on a fallen log, holding a Warrior tightly by the collar, the blunt edge of his knife pressed against his throat.

"I accept it." Thranduil added. "It is a draw." Fion and Thorontur glanced at each other and slowly released their prisoners. Dorián was not happy.

"Fine," Dorián said, sullen. But he did not vanquish his hold on his Warrior.

"Dorián, let go of your Warrior." Legolas scolded him. Dorián scowled. The Warrior in his grasp was grinning. "Dorián," Legolas warned again. Dorián let go of his captive's collar so fast that he stumbled. The released Elf straightened, grinning.

"There's a good Ranger," he teased. Dorián made a face at him.

Thranduil rubbed his throat and laughed.

"Come," he said. "Let us go back to the halls. Most of you have families and we cannot take away the wives' satisfaction of rolling their eyes at us."

oOo

After they returned to the Halls, washed and clothed in fresh garments, they met together in the dining halls. Rangers and Warriors typically met together after a competition to promote camaraderie.

"I cannot believe we lost." Halion said glumly, staring at his meal.

"We did not lose. We tied." Thorontur corrected in a reasonable tone. Halion scoffed.

"I do not understand why we even lost." Halion said.

"The Hunt was never meant to be about victory or defeat." Thorontur answered wisely. "The Orcs were entirely unexpected. We fought too well side by side to waste our time on who wins or loses. Thranduil and Legolas decided on a tie." Halion scoffed again, not believing him. "And while I applaud Thranduil for his way of handling the situation, I share your sentiment."

"The Rangers only conceded to make us feel better." Halion muttered. He cut a piece of spiced venison and put it in his mouth. Hanon sat down beside Legolas, Dorián and Fion.

"Actually, we conceded a tie together," Thranduil said, suddenly appearing behind Halion. Halion choked on his mouthful. Thorontur leaned over the table and thumped Halion hard on the back.

"It's still depressing." Thorontur said. Halion coughed and swallowed. He shrugged off Thorontur.

"We still would have won." Nimon argued. Thorontur snorted across the table.

"No, you wouldn't." Thorontur said. He raised his goblet and took a sip.

"Yes, we would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, we would."

"Children," Thranduil said mock-sternly. "Either play nice or do not play at all."

Legolas and Dorián stifled their chuckles in their goblets. Nimon bit his lower lip in a desperate attempt not to tease back because, after all, Thranduil was the king. But Fion patted Nimon's shoulder across Dorián and winked at the other Rangers.

"Pray do not call us that, Thranduil." Fion said to his old friend. "I think Legolas is more than enough of a mischief-maker in your halls. Believe me, the rest of us acting just a childish as him would have destroyed the Halls utterly."

Legolas choked on a bit, thumped his chest to swallow properly before giving a squawk of protest. Thorontur was still sulking over their defeat.

"They always win." Thorontur said as he returned to his seat.

"Not always," Hanon corrected. There was an insufferable grin on his face, "But most of time, yes."

"Modesty is never your strong suit, Hanon." Thorontur retorted. They all laughed. "I do hope we educate you at least in its foundation."

"If only there was such a competition," Hanon drawled.

"Oh, there is the Duel." Thranduil said conversationally. Legolas, Dorián and Fion stopped together on their mouthfuls. Hanon's smile slowly faded but not completely. Thorontur met Thranduil's eyes and gave a grim smile that matched the King's.

"Ah, yes." Thorontur said, satisfied. "There is the Duel."

oOo

"The Duel, on the other hand, was completely different from the Hunt. The Hunt took place outdoors but the Duel took part within the Halls themselves. They were rare and far in between, but the competition was much tougher. The Hunt possessed principles, principles that the Duel never followed."

-Context taken from "Elves of An Age Long Past" by Barahir son of Elboron.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

LAST YEAR? I updated this bloody thing _last year_?

Yep, I give you full permission to spew your annoyance at me. :(

Umm… this is mortifying.

This was already written, but between my surgery, work, RL, laptop malfunction and also the fact that I could not find this chapter, I forgot and did not realize until today when I sat down to reply to reviews. You guys deserve so much better than this. *shamefaced*

I do hope you guys forgive me and um… leave a teensy weensy review? *big puppy eyes*


End file.
